Bésame
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Besame todas las pasiones, besa mi río hasta su desembocadura... bésame mis dias y mis noches... besa mi día a pleno sol YuriyKai Dedicado a GabZ


**Bésame**

**Song-fic  
****Intérprete:** Ricardo Montaner  
**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
**Dedicado a:** GabZ  
**Pareja:** YuriyxKai  
**Advertencias: **Contenido Lime entre chico-chico  
**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece ni obtengo beneficios económicos al escribir esto  
**Nota:** Las letras en negritas es la canción

"_**No me ames, no me tengas compasión… que yo no te la tendré en algún momento"**_

**-o-o-o-**

_**Bésame la boca con tu lágrima de risa **_

La noche ardiente… los amantes nocturnos probando al perfumado aliento mutuo, aliento que se mezcla, las lenguas encontrándose y recorriendo esa cavidad, reconociéndose… amándose..

_**Bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar**_

Una mano blanca como el marfil asciende a la cabeza, comenzando a acariciar unos azulados cabellos con una suavidad increíble, unos gemidos ahogados se escuchan, ambos viviendo un sueño… su sueño de juventud…

_**Y bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta **_

Los cuerpos se acercan mas y mas, frotándose mientras unos brazos se afianzan a la espalda de otro, unos largos cabellos rojos descienden lentamente, dejando los labios de el otro que suspira ahogadamente al tiempo que siente como el dueño de esa deliciosa boca comienza a acariciar con la lengua su torso…

_**Y al mar más profundo bésale con tu humedad.**_

— aaaah – ese fuerte gemido, los ojos carmín se cerraron al sentir que los labios habían bajado más, acariciando esa parte sensible y endurecida de su cuerpo… la gloria…

_**Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído, **_

— ¡Yuriy! – el juego sigue, el bicolor se encuentra tendido y extasiado, los dedos enredándose en los rojos cabellos hasta que una idea cruza la nublada mente…

_**Besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar**_

Las manos de Kai van recorriendo la figura de Yuriy, … los hombros…. Los brazos recorriéndolos una y otra vez con sensualidad…. El torso…. El abdomen… la cintura… las afiladas caderas… esa poderosa pelvis…

— ¡Mmmh! – quejido de placer. Kai ha tocado ese vello púbico.

_**Con agua bendita de tu fuente bésame toda la frente **_

— niño travieso – los ojos azulados se encuentran con ls rojizos que tienen una mezcla de complicidad y dolor desatendido

_**Que me bautiza y me bendice esa manera de besar.**_

— sigamos – suspira Kai después de unos momentos, besando esa boca nuevamente, sintiéndose correspondido… ambos con esas sensaciones recorriendo toda su piel…

_**Besa mis campos y mis flores con tus gotitas de colores, **_

Las manos de Kai siguen acariciando y de pronto sujetan esa intimidad sintiendo la sorpresa y satisfacción de el ruso pelirrojo

— Kai – gime al separarse, besando una mejilla ligeramente sudada mientras las caricias comienzan…esta vez para el…

**_Besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana_**

Los labios de el pelirrojo recorren el rostro completo al tiempo que se siente atendido expertamente por Hiwatari… quien mantiene los ojos entreabiertos… dando… recibiendo…

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy deprisa, **_

— que… apurado .. – una risa ligera, el ambiente se ha vuelto mas y mas acalorado… ambos suspiran… ninguno puede creerlo…

**_Bésame y deja con un grito que lo logre_**

— ¡Aah!... ¡aah! – los ojos azulados se cierran con fuerza, sus manos tampoco estaban quietas y también atienden la intimidad abandona por su boca, ambos conociéndose… moviendo las manos de manera ya frenética… mas… mas fuerte… sus mentes solo piden que ninguno pare…

_**Besa el torrente de ilusiones, **_

Ambos rostros juntos….

_**Bésame todas las pasiones, **_

Mejilla a mejilla…

_**Besa mi río hasta su desembocadura**_

Pechos moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo con salvaje respiración…

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa**_

— ¡más rápido! – ya no se sabe quien rita, quien es quien… son uno… su mente es una… saben lo que se quiere unote el otro… cerca… todo está cerca…

**_Besa mis días y mis noches, mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol_**

— ¡AAARGGH! – un rito simultaneo de placer, uno encima de el otro, sus manos y vientres sienten la esencia entre ambos cuerpos, las manos húmedas debido a la explosión…. Las bocas tomando aire….

Una sonrisa compartida… una mirada… un beso… y ambos caen rendidos entre suaves caricias… rato después duermen

_**Bésame los ojos aún dormido en la mañana, **_

Unos labios se encuentran al sentir el sol lastimar su ojos… todo mundo comenzará a sospechar, mejor levantarse

— buenos días – increíble… una sonrisa cariñosa, en esos rostros tan fríos…

_**Bésame la piel con el caudal de tu estrechez**_

— buenos días – el peliazul asiente, mira la habitación en derredor….

_**Con agua bendita de tu fuente bésame toda la frente **_

— iré a bañarme – el pelirrojo se levanta, mejor despegarse antes de peder el control

_**Que me bautiza y me bendice esa manera de besar.**_

Es detenido por el brazo, encontrándose con una determinada mirada rojiza

— te acompaño -

_**Besa mis campos y mis flores con tus gotitas de colores, **_

¿Para que preguntar? … Solo asentir y disfrutar de la agradable compañía… juntos… juntos en cualquier momento… aprovechando cualquier oportunidad…

_**Besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana.**_

El agua cae y resbala sobe esos cuerpos… abrazados… besándose… no se cansan… no se aburren… su único capricho se sentirse a todo momento… en cada lugar… disfrutar de la mutua compañía…

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy deprisa, **_

El jabón es aplicado con delicadeza… bañando al contrario… reconociendo cosquillas ocultas… cicatrices sin importancia… todo encontrándolo perfecto…

_**Bésame y deja con un grito que lo logre.**_

Solo les importa lo que viven, no el que dirán…. Su relación… perfectos… dos ángeles amándose con libertad. Nada…. Nadie… Jamás… Siempre estarán juntos… pase lo que pase… Hechos para estar juntos… el uno de el otro… ¿Una promesa? … no, un juramento.

— **- — - — Meses después — - — - —**

_**Besa el torrente de ilusiones, **_

¿Por qué? …. ¿Por qué lo abandonó? …. Las lagrimas caen ardientes por su ya frío rostro… por esos ojos de color ártico… increíble… fuego naciendo y esparciéndose por la frialdad…

_**Bésame todas las pasiones, **_

De un día para otro… frialdad de su amor… palabras crueles y lacerantes de esos labios amados, de esa voz añorada.. caricias vagas de esas manos y sonrisas fingidas

_**Besa mi río hasta su desembocadura.**_

¿Qué hizo mal? … ¿en que falló? … ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— ¿Por qué? – el grito de Yuriy retumbó en la habitación mientras unos fuertes brazos le dan su apoyo… Bryan no puede creer la estupidez de Hiwatari.

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy deprisa**_

— Kai – un encuentro no previsto, Hiwatari en Rusia… de visita al parecer… la oportunidad – tenemos que hablar – esperanza… aun lo amaba, a cada momento, día, minuto y segundo… sus sentimientos no cambiaron

_**Besa mis días y mis noches, mis diluvios **_

El bicolor lo mira despreciativamente, fija su mirada sin emoción en la azulada que pide una explicación. ¿Qué decirle? … Nada, ... ¿Qué le importaba a ese pelirrojo su vida? …

— hasta nunca – fueron las únicas palabras que brotan de esos labios…. Yuriy esta petrificado… No sabe que hacer… Kuznetzov los mira de lejos pensativamente… intervenir no es conveniente…

_**Y mi cielo a pleno sol, **_

Reclamos… Kuznetzov encuentra a Kai tiempo después, comentando que Yuriy le manda saludos… y exigiendo silenciosamente una contestación que dar… algo que indique si sabe el dolor que le ha causado al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? – es lo único que dice Hiwatari. Bryan sabe que Kai no quiere hablar ni saber de Ivanov.

— nada relevante –

_**Y mi cielo a pleno sol...**_

Es de noche… Hiwatari se encuentra en un mirador, observando la luna en una fría noche…. Solo… la mirada es nostálgica… llena de dolor…las lagrimas caen…

— ¿Por qué permití que te enamoraras y me hiciste amarte?... soy solitario… exigente… no soporto a muchos… tu … tu… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien como yo?.. – suspiró en corto, decidido a volver a su hogar – adiós, Ivanonv… hasta nunca…

**-o-o-o-**

Ojala y les agradara, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos, malos, peores o para aventarme jitomatazos por escribir tanta estupidez. I see.


End file.
